Gossip
by NeechyCo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese un pequeño o pequeña Gossip que desvelara algunos secretos de los chicos?
1. Chapter 1

No se si considerarlo drabble o one-shot debido a su longitud, pero es algo que ha surgido de golpe y hay lo he plasmado antes de que se me olvidase, solo espero que se diviertan con ello.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p>Casi todos los jóvenes de aquel nevado pueblo de las rocosas de Colorado se habían reunido en la pizzería del pueblo tal y como les habían anunciado en el instituto hoy la conocida como "gossip girl" haría muestra de un vídeo que revolucionaría a todos en ese extraño pueblo. Las miradas ansiosas de los jóvenes iban y venían de unos a otros queriendo dar con la persona oculta bajo ese seudónimo, pero todos parecían nerviosos por lo que solo cabía sospechar de los que faltaban allí, siempre y cuando no se vieran involucrados en dicho vídeo, porque ¿quien se vendería a sí mismo? Obviamente nadie o así pensaban todos. Un zumbido proveniente de la pantalla les hizo alzar la cabeza, una de las televisiones se prendió dando paso a una imagen de un fondo color gris y ninguna figura humana que pudiese delatar al maquinador de dicha idea. Se creó un denso silencio que solo se rompía con las respiraciones pesadas debido a los nervios de no saber que se les avecinaba.<p>

"Hola a todos y todas las aburridas almas de este mediocre pueblo" La voz era mecanizada, femenina pero producto de un conversor por lo que podría tratarse de cualquiera, ahora solo les quedaba descartar. "Sepan ustedes que tengo ojos en todos los rincones de este lugar y ahora... Demos paso al caos." Una risa metálica dejó el ambiente en suspensión. "Por donde empezamos... Tal vez por ese grupito inconformista que va en aumento ¿no? Señorita Henrietta ¿cuándo piensa contar a tus amigos que va a ver un pequeño inconformista nuevo? Es más Michael tú más que nadie tendrías que saberlo, por qué que otro de tus amigos se la ha llevado a la cama si Peter solo tiene ojos para su cigarro, sí Wendy, se que pierdes el culo por él, pero el chico es muy corto y no sabe ver más allá de sus narices, pero claro quién esperaría gustar a la capitana de las animadoras, pasas de friki a friki cariño. Y claro Firkle tira a otro bando, pero habría que decirle al pequeño gótico que no está solo en esa batalla para conseguir el corazón del joven canadiense, Gregory y Filmore son una fuerte competencia."

Otro silencio incómodo se hizo palpar en el ambiente y todas las miradas estaban puestas en la gris pantalla ante sus ojos.

"Y ya que estamos hablando de Ike, muchachito está muy bien que te tiren los trastos y te brinden de atenciones pero es un poco injusto, dile a todos que el castaño te la pone dura joder, aunque mejor cállate que ya lo cuento yo. Sigamos con la familia Broflovski y con el ex convicto que es el novio del pelirrojo, aunque eso ya se sabía, la noticia está en que Trent se molesta porque el pelirrojo gime el nombre de cierto neo-nazi en sus momentos más privados pero ni se te ocurra avergonzarte ricitos que tu noviete no te confiesa lo que hace con una parejita muy nueva y es que sí, Boyett te los pone doblados con Butters y su novia Mercedes, aunque si a los rubios le van meter terceros en su cama nadie puede quejarse, salvo Bradley ya que pocos lo saben pero este bicurioso a venido a buscar a su compañero de campamento, ¡Salvemos a Leopord de esa relación que odia! Rubio saca cojones de mandarlos a la mierda. ¿A quién molestar ahora? ¿Qué tal al llorica de Donovan? Estás ya grande para ir llorando por los rincones, pero yo te daré razones para dejar esa mariconerias, tu amada Stevens sigue colada por ti pero no asumirá que eres el único en su vida porque eso bajaría su reputación y una chica como ella no se lo puede permitir. Chicas, chicas, chicas, Ruby y Karen mis queridas niiiñas declararos ya y dadme algo de lo que sacar provecho."

Miradas nerviosas iban y venían de unos y otros ¿quién podría saber cosas tan intimas de ellos?

"Y por qué no nombrar parejas sosas sin novedades como Token y Nichole, sí mundo, han vuelto. Luego tenemos a Kevin y Shelly aunque los genes Marsh atraen a los McCormick ¿verdad Kenny? Si es que la puta del pueblo, y no Cartman no hablo de tu madre, tiene sentimientos, Kenneth tiene sentimientos, tantos que se está reservando para Stan... Bueno aunque colarse por las noches a aprovecharte de sus sueños no es forma de mostrarle tu amor a un hippy sentimental. ¡Vaya! ¡Por desgracia ya me queda poco que decir! Tweek fenómeno, deja de sentir celos al ver a Craig con Thomas cuando el moreno va a la hora de cierre a la cafetería a probar el café y no precisamente de un vaso, asumid ya vuestra relación que son tres meses y así puedes gritar tus ataques de celos sin parecer un demente. Y por último... Por último he dejado al franchute que encela a los ingleses con otros ingleses, pero hay un detalle que se le escapa y es que Pip es la putita de tu querido amigo Damien y puedes perder tus testículos de seguir con ese juego porque Gregory no asumirá que te corresponde. Y ahora sí buenas tardes pórtense mal."

La pantalla volvió a ponerse negra dejando a todos los oyentes con un extraño sabor de boca y no era menos, los había delatado a la mayoría.

En otro lugar una luz se apagó cuando una silueta alargada se puso en pie saliendo de una sala donde había grabado aquellas noticias.

-Damien no me parece bien lo que has hecho...- Comenzó a ser reprendido pero el anticristo rodeó al rubio con sus brazos dando un beso en sus labios para acallarle.

-Necesitaba algo de diversión y he prendido la mecha, ahora disfrutemos del incendio.-


	2. Chapter 2

Como había quien quería una segunda parte o más bien las reacciones y yo tenía algo de tiempo pues las he escrito en un momento por lo que no se si serán buenas o no, de todas formas aquí se las dejo :D

* * *

><p>Los ojos perfilados de kol de los góticos se posaron sobre la única chica que conformaba aquel pintoresco grupo, la noticia había impactado a los muchachos y Henrietta no sabía si salir corriendo o enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.<p>

-Hen...- Comenzó a murmurar Michael con nerviosismo. -¿Es cierto?-

-Sí, es cierto.- La mirada de la morena bajó a su vientre, el cual acariciaba con la diestra. -Pero no te preocupes no te voy a pedir nada respecto a ello.-

Peter y Firkle se miraron mutuamente y luego solo giraron en sus asientos dando a la pareja tanta intimidad como les permitía estar sentados en la misma mesa.

-Pero yo... Es mío también, no te voy a dejar sola.- Habló decidido. -Debe de ser un buen inconformista.-

-O una buena.- Sonrió la chica recibiendo un pequeño y casto beso que dejó los labios del moreno tiznados de negro.

Peter rodó los ojos por tanta cursilería y encendió su cigarro percatándose de que unos ojos violetas se fijaban en sus más pequeñas acciones, ahora Wendy había sido descubierta, y si la miraba bien la chica tenía muchos encantos, su pelo azabache caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada de aguas oscuras y sus ojos redondos eran muy penetrantes, le recordaba en pequeña parte a su amor platónico, y para su suerte había guardado cautelosamente esa información pues no fue delatado como el resto. En cuestión de segundos tenía a la susodicha ante él jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Peter, bueno, acabo de ser delatada y no espero que yo te guste, aun así me pregunto si querrías ir al cine o donde sea.- Habló Wendy con esa seguridad que poseía. El chico se quedó callado y sus ojos verdes miraron de reojo como sus amigos seguían con las cursilerías.

-Está bien, iré contigo al cine.- Respondió monótono viendo a la menor alejarse sonriente, al menos el color de su cabello era igual, aunque nunca llegaría a parecerse a ella.

Firkle a su lado permanecía callado con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas. -No esperaba que aceptaras Pet.- Susurró sin apartar la mirada de una mesa alejada donde se reunían el grupo de los más jóvenes.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, por cierto ¿tú cómo estás?- Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los casi negros de su pequeño amigo, aunque siempre parecía no darse cuenta de nada Peter se percataba de todo, solo que no se metía.

-Me siento como si hubieran apuñalado mi alma sin reparo alguno dejándola agonizar sobre el frío suelo de un oscuro callejón.- Se encogió mientras hablaba ocultando su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos.

-Qué profundo.- Sentenció como de costumbre el de pelo bicolor apartándose el flequillo con un movimiento de cabeza.

En otra mesa apartados del resto para no hacer mucho jaleo un joven canadiense tanteaba con los dedos la mesa de madera pasando la mirada de Gregory a Filmore que seguían discutiendo, idiotamente a su entender, siendo mandados a callar por la pelirroja que a ese punto era retenida por Karen para no golpear a sus dos amigos.

-A ver chicos... No entiendo por qué discutís si ya sabéis que a Ike le gusta Filmore.- Sentenció la pequeña McCormick mirando al primer nombrado.

-Les gusta discutir lo indiscutible.- Masculló molesto Ike.

-Pero es qué.. ¿Por qué él?- Se quejó el de las gafas llevándose una colleja de Ruby.

-Porque es su gusto.- La pelirroja alzó la mano en amenaza ante cualquier respuesta.

-Exacto, le gusto, y no hay nada más que...-

-Ejem...-

-Bueno sí, hay más que hablar pero eso será a solas.- El castaño tiró juguetonamente de la mejilla del canadiense haciéndole sonrojar y apartar su mano de su cara.

-No hagas eso.- Se quejó provocando la risa del resto.

En cada mesa del local había un tema y a duras penas se podían fijar en su alrededor ya que estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, eso nos lleva a una mesa compartida por el team Stan, Butters y las parejas de algunos de ellos.

-No me lo creo... ¿De verdad gimes mi nombre judío?- Cartman parecía divertirse con ese asunto, mientras el resto permanecía en tensión.

-Cállate.- Siseó Trent con molestia.

-¡No me mandes callar marica!-

-Trent ¿No quieres contarme nada?- El pelirrojó miraba a su futuro ex novio con el ceño fruncido.

-Kyle... Esto... Nosotros... ¡Salsichas!- Comenzó a titubear Butters cuando Mercedes pellizcó su brazo haciéndole callar.

-Lo siento Ky, pasó hace unos meses, aunque no deberías molestarte, tú piensas en otro.- Se justificó como pudo.

-¿Cuántas veces a pasado eso Trent? ¿Cuántas?- El de ojos verdes suspiró con pesadez. -Me llevas engañando desde que empezamos, pero se acabó.- Broflovsky se puso en pie golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos. -Que te jodan Trent Boyett.- Sus palabras se acompañaron de una ida del pelirrojo del local.

-¡Kyle!- Stan se puso en pie, había permanecido callado en todo momento pero antes de poder moverse una mano le sostuvo de la manga haciéndole quedar estático y nervioso. -¿Ke..Kenny?-

-Necesito hablar contigo...-

-Pero Kyle...- Un golpe distrajo la atención de todos y ante ellos pudieron divisar al ex convicto en el suelo con Bradley frente a él mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti!?- Bramó Boyett siendo ignorado por el otro rubio que dirigió su paso a la mesa de los chicos sin darle más importancia al otro.

-Leopord me sigues gustando.- El aludido parpadeo varias veces asombrado por ello jugando con sus dedos y agachando la mirada. -Se que no quieres eso, se te nota, deja que Mercedes se quede con Trent.-

-Pe...pero...-

-¡Oye! No vengas con esa cara a robarme a mi novio.- Vociferó la rubia poniéndose en pie.

-¿Tu novio? No puedes llamar novio a alguien a que utilizas.- Bradley tomó el brazo de Leopord acercándole a él que se ocultó tras ese chico.

-¡Butters!- Mercedes puso las manos en su cadera mirando a ambos desafiante.

-No quiero seguir Mercedes... Lo siento.- El rubito bajó la cabeza pegando su frente en la espalda del más alto. -No me apetece estar con nadie.- Los dos interesados miraron al interlocutor, la chica con molestia y el chico con comprensión, la primera salió dejando la mesa casi vacía a no ser por Stan y Kenny, ya que Cartman fue tras Kyle para burlarse, Mercedes se llevó a Trent y los dos rubios se habían alejado de ambos.

-Stan... Es verdad lo que has escuchado.- Confesó McCormick una vez se quedaron solos.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres Ken?-

-No sé, tú ¿qué sientes?-

-Es raro.- Marsh miró los claros orbes ajenos suspirando. -Pero podríamos intentar ir de frente.-

-¿Quieres que salgamos?- Sonrió el rubio pestañeando emocionado.

-Aun no, pero hacer las cosas de cara.- Murmuró mirando la mesa.

-Está bien.- Kenny besó la mejilla del moreno consiguiendo que se pusiera nervioso.

-Gracias por comprenderlo Kenny.- Susurró tomándole de la mano.

-Soy muy comprensivo.-

Unos pasos se oían acercarse y el sonido característico de un llanto, o más bien el intento de contenerlo. Bárbara Stevens cerró los ojos al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y uno labios titubeantes rozar su cabello.

-Clyde...- Intentó sonar autoritaria pero los labios del castaño acallaron cualquier reproche, separándose no mucho después.

-Bebe...- La voz del chico sonaba a escasos centímetros de sus carnosos pero sus ojos seguían cerrados tras ese ósculo.

-¿Qué pasa?- La rubia abrió sus ojos dejando ver el color chocolate en contraste con su tez clara, clavándose en los ojos azul cielo del muchacho que le sonreía ampliamente. Alzó las manos retirando las lágrimas de su antiguo novio.

-Te sigo queriendo.- Musitó sin más pegando su rostro a los cálidos dígitos de Bebe.

-Y yo a ti.- Confesó rompiendo la distancia entre ambos en otro cálido beso.

Todas las miradas de esa mesa se centraron en un tembloroso Tweek que se hundía más y más en su silla arrastrando junto a él su taza medio llena de café, de todas las miradas una en especial parecía divertida con ese asunto y es que aunque el rostro de Craig fuera impasible Tweek había aprendido a leer ese par de zafiros que poseía.

-Celoso...- Token no podía creer aquello.

-Es normal si ambos están saliendo.- Nichole parpadeó sorprendida de sus propias palabras. -¿Estáis saliendo chicos?- Tweek se hundió más en su asiento temblando de modo que la mesa temblaba igualmente y Craig permanecía callado.

-¡Mierda! Craig ¿es cierto? ¡Puta perra!- Thomas sonreía divertido pasando la mirada del moreno al rubio, se habría visto reforzado por Clyde pero este había salido corriendo a por Bebe.

-Estamos saliendo.-

-¡Agh!- Gritó el rubio ya bajo la mesa. -Esto es co..cosa de los aliens ngh nos han espiado todo el tiem..empo.-

-Aliens o no tendrían que decirlo tarde o temprano.- Comentó la chica inclinándose para ver a su amigo bajo la mesa. -Vamos Tweek sal de ahí.-

-Tweekers- La voz de Craig consiguió que este saliera de debajo de la mesa y tomara asiento a su lado. -No debes tener celos de Thomas.-

-¿Y po..por qué?- El rubio tiraba de algunos mechones de su cabello estresado.

-Craig solo necesitaba ¡Pedo vaginal! Ayuda para tu rega...- La boca del chico fue cubierta tanto por Token como Craig impidiéndole delatar su plan.

-¡Agh Jesucristo! ¡Es demasiada presión!- Se lamentó el rubio siendo parado por un brazo que le rodeó y pegó al pecho del chico del chulo.

-Cálmate un poco.- Susurró dejando al cafeinomano más tranquilo pegado a él.

Un castaño de ojos verdes soltó una sonora carcajada buscando con la mirada a su acompañante viendo como este tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende ser delatado?- Intentó picarle pero solo obtuvo una negación.

-No me molesta eso, me acabaría delatando en algún momento.- Dijo sin más girando para encararle por unos segundo. -¿Has escuchado?-

-¿El qué?- El francés solo se había quedado con lo que era correspondido y nada más.

-Damien está con Pip.- El de ojos verdes abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Joder...- Christopher lo buscó con la mirada. -¿Y dónde está?-


End file.
